


管他叫什么③

by mulberrycatalpa



Category: GOI拟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulberrycatalpa/pseuds/mulberrycatalpa
Summary: 写贵乱真的好爽，我还要写我不承认写这个是因为看到了CN/OB
Relationships: OB/CN





	管他叫什么③

**Author's Note:**

> 中文异常圈贵乱，除了发生关系的OB/CN还有OB/LETTERS，CN＆LETTERS无差，中异中无差  
> 感情线方面只有中异中两情相悦，没别的  
> 角色死亡有，但是不算主要角色所以我没勾那个“主要角色死亡”  
> 室外play  
> 自认为完成度很高的一篇【虽然还是没写完】

没人知道发生了什么，总之CN和OB在某个可能具有认知危害的公园里来了一发。

先是一个试探意味的亲吻，在确认双方意愿后便变得深入。

尽管场景不太正式，但显然没人在意这一点。“不为人知的事情就是没有发生。”亲吻结束后CN解开白大褂的纽扣意味不明地说，而OB笑着称赞CN不愧为贵客——反正谁也没一句真话。

树干有些粗糙，白大褂作为垫着物又显得单薄。CN正估计自己后背受损程度大概为多少，却没想到OB从白大褂口袋里顺出一管多语（包含外星语）的润滑剂。

想起来了。“LETTERS送你的？”OB一边旋开管口一边这么问，CN没否认——的确是上次和LETTERS约完他往自己衣服口袋塞的，只是没想到还在这里。

描绘中文异常圈混乱关系的地图上终于又能多一条线路了。

CN抬起一条腿方便OB进行扩张——动作大概还称得上细致正常。冰凉的外星润滑剂，CN想，并在思绪中特别强调了一下“外星”这一限定修饰词。脑中闪过很多无关紧要的不会写入正式文档的花边小料，比如OB的体温一直恒定在37℃。

动作熟练的指尖尽职尽责为接下来做准备，CN瞥了一眼表，“快一点”，他开口催促，只差没明说“你速战速决最好早泄”。OB挂着似乎撕不下来的商业笑容说着什么客户的愿望就是自己的愿望抽出手指，按照CN的要求“快速地”将性器插了进去。

“你跟LETTERS做的时候怎么没这么全套？”CN平缓了呼吸才开口，他不是很乐意表现得过于弱势——面对异学会当然又不是这样。对方没回答，只是状似亲昵地亲上CN左眼尾的“CN”，然后解开领带蒙住那双近乎平静的眼。

［脏话删除］，在这种时候玩情趣还真的是［脏话删除］。在心里骂了几句CN环上OB的脖颈。反正也看不见，他有点自暴自弃地想着。公园内一时只有压抑的喘息声。

上一次好好休息是什么时候？生理上的快感并不能完全淹没属于意识体的思绪，但如果自己想要逃避想要沉浸在官能的海洋里——他想到很多，比如OB简直就是靠玄学找的敏感点，比如他的技术居然不错，再比如很久以前异学会消失前的那个吻。

除了快感什么也不剩，闭上眼世界就是一片黑暗，肉体的纠缠反正什么也不是，CN选择放弃浮木坠入欲望，没有人会为了“不存在”的事责备他。

大概，射过一次后CN暂时放空大脑，不再接受外界传递的信息，今天过于感性到让他怀疑自己，他不太记得异学会是哪一年哪一天消失的或者说彻底被他同化的，也许是今天？

在CN开始思考需不需要礼节性叫一声他目前炮友名称以表示尊重时OB取下领带，阳光透过直射入CN双眼。有那么一刻CN以为自己要落下泪来，也只是以为。他很快调整好状态，并意识到这一场双方可能都在走神的性事要结束了。

“在有一点上你和LETTERS一样。”OB逆着光勾起笑容，“他宁可喊着董事长的名字达到高潮。”


End file.
